


Forever is not for everyone

by heartbreaksoul



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/M, Post 12x10, Slow Burn
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-14
Updated: 2020-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:15:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23139100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heartbreaksoul/pseuds/heartbreaksoul
Summary: Quando il Dottore lo vede comparire sulla soglia della cella, l’universo intero sembra fermarsi, attonito.
Relationships: The Doctor/The Master (Doctor Who), Thirteenth Doctor/The Master (Dhawan)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	Forever is not for everyone

"You can't stop the future,  
you can't rewind the past.  
The only way to learn the secret is to press play."   
\- Jay Asher - 

  
  
  


** Forever is not for everyone **

  
  
  
  
La galassia è un’oasi di silenzio in cui il Tempo sembra scivolare lento, pigro. Nero su blu di un cielo impossibile. Occhi d’ebano sondano con insofferenza la monotonia di un paesaggio piatto, informe.

Il Master fissa il Dottore accanirsi ostinatamente contro il lucchetto della cella. Ha i capelli raccolti in un nodo improbabile, sul viso un’espressione accigliata e assorta.

Scivola con lo sguardo sulle finiture laminate della porta, i tratti del viso che si riflettono in un bagliore sanguigno che gli riporta alla mente l’eco di ricordi ancora troppo vividi. 

Il Dottore gli rivolge un'occhiata in tralice, alza un sopracciglio.   
"Hai davvero intenzione di restare lì senza far niente?" gli chiede e il Master tace, lasciando che il silenzio riempia lo spazio che li separa. La sigaretta oscilla tra le labbra, consumandosi con lentezza.

"Bene." replica lei, tornando a dargli le spalle. "Io prendo il letto."

È il dialogo più lungo che avranno per _giorni_ _._   
  


Il Master aveva infranto la quiete del carcere esattamente come aveva fatto con tutto il resto dell’universo - tagliando e _bruciando._

Quando il Dottore lo vede comparire sulla soglia, l’universo intero sembra fermarsi, attonito.   
In quel momento qualcosa dentro di lei si rompe, si _libera._

Scatta in piedi dall’angolo in cui è seduta, i denti serrati. 

"Tu."

È arrabbiata.   
È sola _e_ triste _e_ sconfortata e così _stanca_ dei suoi giochi _._

Prima di collassarle addosso, il Master le rivolge un sorriso amaro, figlio di un dolore troppo grande per essere condiviso. 

“ _Got you_.”

La guerra è una questione di forza - di reattività. La vittoria di pazienza.   
Arroccata nella sua torre, trincerata dietro un muro di fredda indifferenza, il Dottore si arrovella alla ricerca di una via d’uscita e _spera._  
Spera che i suoi sforzi siano sufficienti; spera che quella rabbia che sente ribollirle dentro non finisca per divorarla prima.   
Vorrebbe odiarlo: vorrebbe farlo davvero _ma…_  
Il Master ha lo stesso sguardo arrogante di chi crede di avere il mondo in mano. Percorre a passi misurati il perimetro della cella con lo stesso disinteresse e la stessa grazia di un felino,attendendo paziente il momento in cui la stanchezza e l’esasperazione apriranno una breccia attraverso le sue difese.

Il martellare ritmico di metallo su metallo è l’unico suono che scandisce la loro convivenza forzata.

Il Master si rigira tra le mani il cucchiaio, fissa quel profilo sottile che sfuma nella penombra e quelle mani nervose che continuano a smembrare, manipolare e assemblare pezzi di recupero nel disperato tentativo di mettere insieme un nuovo cacciavite sonico. 

“Smettila." Prorompe tutto d’un tratto, snervato _,_ e come per incanto il martellare cessa.

Il Dottore lo scruta con freddezza, ieratica, le labbra strette in una linea contrariata.

Reagisce alla sua provocazione con un'audacia che il Master _quasi_ le invidia. 

"Se sei venuto fin qui per dirmi cosa fare puoi anche andartene." Sibila, un suono basso, roco - _ruvido_. 

Il martellare riprende.

Il Master sospira, stringe le labbra, ma non aggiunge nulla. 

_I had a friend, once._

Il tradimento ha un sapore. 

È amaro sotto la lingua, nella gola. 

È nauseante quando ti sfiora le labbra, denso. 

Quando si sveglia la trova seduta a un angolo del letto, i piedi nudi appoggiati alle sbarre della finestra. La affianca, quasi ipnotizzato dalla sua immagine, una sigaretta accesa che riluce nella penombra e la cenere che piove lenta, scivolandole tra le dita.

“Ladra.” Soffia e il Dottore inspira, il bagliore della brace che si riflette debole sulle sue iridi chiare. 

Il Master la osserva fissare il paesaggio al di là della grata con un'ostinazione brutale – quasi _infantile_.

“Parliament One, molto _old school_.” Commenta lei, abbassando il braccio, e _preme_ \- lasciandoche la sigaretta gli bruci il polso. 

Il Master reprime un sibilo ferito e le afferra il polso, sollevandola di peso e spingendolaall'indietro fino a farle cozzare la schiena contro la parete, la sigaretta ancora in bilico tra le dita contratte. Le cerca la bocca, _morde_ quando lei lascia che la brace gli ustioni il collo, percorrendo la linea scoperta delle spalle.   
Schiude le labbra, il Dottore, in gola un ansito rabbioso.   
Il dolore è una dimensione che entrambi conoscono bene e con cui hanno dovuto imparare presto a convivere.   
Il Dottore percorre le bruciature in punta di lingua, lascia cadere la sigaretta - lo attira a sé, ed emette un verso basso, gutturale. 

Non c'è tempo di parlare né di aggiustarsi, di _adattarsi:_ Il Master le preme una mano sulla schiena, la conduce tra i suoi fianchi - _affonda_ , e lei non può fare altro che seguirlo. 

Si aggrappa alla sua schiena, al lino di una camicia stropicciata.

In bilico contro la parete il Master è un arco di pelle e oro, un corpo che la penombra umida della cella nasconde tra le sue pieghe, in silenzio. 

“Ti _odio_.”  
Il Dottore mormora il suo nome - una supplica appena udibile - e ottiene una scia umida tra i seni, lungo il collo. 

L'orgasmo li travolge con un impeto che dilania e _infrange_.   
  


I giorni scivolano via lenti finché all’improvviso - così, quasi per _caso_ \- non accade.

“La serratura è collegata a un sistema di riconoscimento biometrico a prova di onde soniche. Il cacciavite è inutile."  
Il Dottore si volta, quasi a voler identificare l’origine di quel suono così desueto.

È la prima volta che parlano.   
È la prima volta che si guardano negli occhi.   
È la prima volta che uno di loro dà cenno di essersi davvero accorto della presenza dell’altro, da _allora_ _._  
"Ma non mi dire. Grazie per avermi avvisato con _un mese di ritardo._ "  
Il Master la osserva snudare i denti, avanzare - Era e tutta la sua terribile forza.

“Dovere.” Commenta, e non si sottrae al suo sguardo.

"Sta zitto." Bercia lei, seccata. E lo bacia.

L’attimo dopo la rabbia è una sinfonia che risuona solo tra le loro labbra socchiuse.

Addormentarsi è diventata un’abitudine _ridicolmente_ facile.   
Ha un braccio attorno alla sua vita quando si sveglia, il viso affondato tra i suoi capelli.   
Il corpo del Dottore è un profilo tenue nel buio della stanza, una curva che si ritrova presto a seguire in punta di indice. 

Spalle morbide, fianchi languidi, la memoria ripercorre per lui i contorni di una creatura che haconosciuto attraverso troppi volti, troppe vite.

Il Dottore si inarca leggermente sotto le sue mani, voltandosi verso il suo petto ed emettendo un sospiro soddisfatto. 

È un’occasione così insolita, vederla così arrendevole, abbandonata tra le sue braccia con un’espressione di cieca e _assolut_ _a_ fiducia. 

Il Master le sfiora la fronte con le labbra, scivola fuori da lenzuola aggrovigliate e tiepide. 

La osserva inseguire il calore del suo corpo, allungarsi verso il suo posto vuoto e raggomitolarsi su stessa - un _déjà-vu_ che lo riporta a Gallifrey e alle albe lattiginose trascorse nei dormitori dell’Accademia. 

_Avevamo un patto, io e lui. Ogni stella nell’universo: insieme le avremmo viste tutte. Ma lui era troppo impegnato a bruciarle. Non credo che abbia mia visto nulla._

Il Master si accende una sigaretta e resta in silenzio a guardarla dall’altro capo del tavolo.  
  


A volte le sembra di galleggiare sui morti - di fissarli dal fondo di un acquario prossimo alla rottura. 

_Clara, la mia dolce Clara._

Il Dottore serra le braccia al petto, chiude gli occhi, intrappola le lacrime tra le ciglia.

“Smettila di piagnucolare. È patetico.”

Dall’altro capo della stanza il Master le rivolge uno sguardo cupo, _stanco_.

_Due bambini morti che ancora non lo sanno. Due bambini che hanno orbite vuote e mani fredde. Due bambini che_ _corrono tra campi di sangue sullo sfondo di un orizzonte vuoto - morto_ _._

Inspira, e l'aria le brucia la gola. 

"Tu non sai cosa sia il dolore."  
Un ringhio basso, sordo. Un’espressione crudele, abbozzata. Il Master porta la tazza di caffè alle labbra con una smorfia.

"Non ne hai la più _pallida_ idea."  
Un fremito sotto la pelle. Labbra arricciate sui denti, mandibola contratta. Nel petto una rabbia che le toglie il fiato e le impedisce di respirare.  
"Non hai mai amato nessuno, non ti è mai importato di nessuno."  
Spalle curve a sopportare il peso di tutta quella polvere e quelle macerie. Battito cardiaco accelerato, nocche sbiancate.   
"Cosa può saperne uno come te della sofferenza? Della _perdita_? Del mentire alle persone che ami perché sai di non poter fare altrimenti?"  
Occhi lucidi, furiosi. Pupille ridotte a due aghi sottili. 

Il tempo si dilata, la sofferenza si acuisce.   
Inspira, espira - vorrebbe solo smettere di farlo.   
"Nulla."  
Una sedia che si sposta; il volto del Master a pochi centimetri dal suo. 

"Proprio _nulla_."  
Una corrente gelida, il movimento improvviso di un fantasma.   
_Di un ricordo._  
Il Master resta in silenzio ad ascoltare le sue lacrime bagnargli la spalla e il cuore. 

Il sole non è ancora sorto quando il Dottore riemerge dai meandri della doccia e socchiude la porta di plastica del bagno, seguendo i suoi movimenti con sguardo sospettoso.   
È così terribilmente umano, il Master, mentre le porge una tazza di tè, occhi cerchiati di rosso che _bruciano_ nella penombra della stanza.   
Il Dottore lo fissa - lo _studia_ – e l’eco della sua curiosità viene proiettato di riflesso nella sua mente.  
Lui appoggia la tazza ancora tiepida sul tavolo in formica e inclina appena il mento nella sua direzione.   
Il silenzio nella cella è pressoché assoluto, un respiro interrotto soltanto dal quieto rincorrersi dei loro cuori.   
La mente del Dottore preme esitante contro i confini della sua coscienza - vi si arrotola e sonda, controlla, _cerca._  
Il Master lascia che la sua curiosità venga appagata, che la sua mente trovi nella sua le risposteche tanto agogna.   
Un passo avanti e lei gli è vicina - _troppo._  
Un passo avanti è tutto quello che serve, in fondo.   
Un passo avanti e entrambi saranno finalmente dallo stesso lato di quella dannata linea _._   
Un passo avanti – il Master non arretra.   
_Non questa volta._  
Il Master alza il viso verso il suo, pupille che si dilatano - desideri e ambizioni che _esplodono_ e che si avvolgono l'uno sull'altro.   
_Resta al mio fianco. È quello che ho sempre voluto._

Tra le sue mani si sente per la prima volta tutto e _niente_. 

Non le ha detto come ha fatto a scamparne indenne: non ha voluto.   
Le ha raccontato invece della perizia con cui si è dedicato a massacrare i Signori del Tempo, uccidendoli uno ad uno fino a trionfare sulle rovine della sua stessa razza. 

Le ha permesso di toccare la sua tristezza, il suo dolore: un'ustione che non guarirà mai e checustodirà per sempre in sé come l’effigie di un marchio insanabile. 

Il Dottore si stropiccia le palpebre, trattiene uno sbadiglio.   
Cerca il miscelatore del rubinetto, sobbalza leggermente quando dita d’ebano s'intrecciano alle sue e la guidano un po' più a destra.   
Alza il viso nella direzione opposta, osserva il Master aprire l'acqua della doccia e chiudersi le ante in plastica alle spalle.   
Si volta, e lo specchio le restituisce un'immagine di normalità che la spiazza e la rende all'improvviso debole.   
Il Dottore storna lo sguardo da una normalità che non riconosce.   
  


C'era stata una quotidianità _anonima_ anche nella loro vita precedente.   
C'erano stati giorni in cui il Master si era lamentato di un compagno di classe particolarmente molesto e lei del fatto che qualcuno si fosse appropriato indebitamente della sua merenda.  
C'erano stati momenti di paura, di gioia.   
_Il primo viaggio al di fuori di Kasterborous. Koschei_ _e la sua prima medaglia_ _._  
C'erano state notti insonni passate su compiti impossibili e calcoli che non tornavano mai - Koschei scalzo con gli occhi socchiusi davanti allo schermo e la testa ciondolante di Theta, addormentato al suo fianco.   
C'erano state cene improvvisate nel caos incessante che animava il capanno, Theta e la sua _orribile_ abitudine di parlare a bocca piena, gli occhi stanchi di sua madre, lo sguardo di disapprovazione di suo padre e i tamburi che ruggivano furiosi nella sua mente - chiamando ** _lui._**

Il Dottore sposta il cucchiaio di lato, rimestando il contenuto della ciotola.

"Sono passati secoli." dice, e il Master la fissa - la camicia di lino scura arrotolata fino ai gomiti.Occhi nudi, scoperti, _insondabili_ _._   
Segue i suoi occhi, la piega triste delle labbra.   
Le sfiora il polso, blandendole le dita chiuse a pugno - la convince ad aprirle e a intrecciarle alle sue, carezzandole il dorso della mano con il pollice.   
Il Dottore inghiotte le lacrime di un sentimento che i più chiamerebbero _nostalgia._   
  


Non ne parlano mai; non ne hanno bisogno.   
Alcune notti, il sonno gli restituisce lo spettro di un'esistenza disseminata di dolore, odio e perdita _._  
In quei momenti il Master lascia che siano le sue mani a percorrerlo - la sua pelle a _cedere_ sotto i suoi morsi e a frapporsi al divampare furioso di una rabbia implacabile. 

In quei momenti è lui a giocare il ruolo della vittima, e lei quello del carnefice.   
A volte i ruoli cambiano, ed è lui ad aggirarsi inquieto per la cella, una bestia braccata, _frustrata._   
Il Cyberium sussurra al suo orecchio promesse di dominazione, offrendogli il potere di uno scettro con il quale _soffocare_ e poi plasmare - una forza _così_ assoluta da essere accecante.   
È il Dottore a piegarsi in quei momenti; a diventare un corpo da ferire e sul quale sanguinare - le sue dita attorno alla gola, tra le cosce, cheinseguono il fantasma di un orgasmo, di una resa.   
Il Master fissa il soffitto con sguardo assente, si passa la punta della lingua sulle labbra gonfie, _tagliate_.   
Scivola poi al fianco del Dottore, inseguendo il filo di una carezza sul suo corpo nudo e ancora umido, imperlato di sudore. 

Il suo respiro si incrina e per un attimo i loro sguardi si incontrano.

Iridi verdi lo scrutano con la stessa distrazione attenta con cui un gatto danza in bilico sull’orlo dell’abisso.

Il Master le passa un braccio attorno alle spalle, stringendola a sé, e per la prima volta in mesi - stavolta perfettamente cosciente e non tradita dal sonno - lei non accenna a scansarsi. Inspira invece e socchiude gli occhi, rimanendo a fissare ancora per qualche istante le luci al neon che si riflettono su i pannelli in vetro della porta.

“Sarà così per sempre?” Mormora, il calore del suo respiro premuto contro il suo petto.

Ha il volto nascosto nell’incavo del suo collo ma con la mente è perfettamente in grado di ripercorrere i solchi dell’espressione stanca che il Master rivolge al soffitto.

“Ha importanza?” Risponde lui infine, e nessuno dei due ha il coraggio di rispondere.

_Pace_ è un termine che schiaccia ancora la lingua e li rende incapaci d'ogni replica. 

Gli ultimi signori di un universo senza memoria.

Ironico, si sarebbe detto un tempo.   
Il Dottore alza lo sguardo dal libro in cui era assorta e aggrotta le sopracciglia come per mettere meglio a fuoco i contorni della scena.  
"Cosa stai facendo?"  
"Nulla."   
Il Master strappa un’altra pagina dal libro che ha in mano e lascia che prenda fuoco e che si accartocci su se stessa, soffocando lentamente nella cenere.   
"Perché lo stai bruciando?"  
"Perché ho voglia."  
Il Dottore alza un sopracciglio, scansa la sedia su cui è seduta.   
Il Master è un profilo durissimo nella penombra della stanza, zigomi dal taglio netto e crudele eocchi così scuri da sembrare un tutt’uno con l’oscurità che avvolge quell’angolo della cella.  
"Piantala di fare il bambino."  
Un’occhiata di sfida. Uno sbuffo ironico e divertito. Il Master butta tra le fiamme l'ennesimo foglio.   
"E tu piantala di dirmi sempre cosa devo e non devo fare."  
Il Dottore gli strappa il libro di mano, irritata.   
"Se tu la smettessi di cercare in ogni modo di attirare la mia attenzione forse, e sottolineo _forse_ , potrei prendere in considerazione l'idea."  
Le fiamme guizzano, divorando l’ultimo rettangolo di carta rimasto sul tavolo. Occhi d’ebano scavano solchi nel vuoto cosmico della stanza.  
"Non ho bisogno di te."  
Il Dottore stringe a sé il libro, serrando le dita lunghe e affilate sui bordi della copertina.   
Brillano gli occhi del Master, virano verso una sfumatura cupa e torbida.   
"Dammelo." Le intima, e ne afferra un angolo.   
"Lo rivoglio." tira, ma la presa del Dottore è inamovibile.   
Il Master snuda i denti, soffia come un gatto.   
"Perché?" e lo sussurra nel silenzio della stanza, sullo sfondo il ronzare pigro del neon che illumina la cella.

"Perché tutto torna sempre a te?" ripete, accusandola.   
Il Dottore lascia il libro, lo appoggia sul tavolo e si protende verso di lui, cingendolo nel fantasma di un abbraccio.   
Ha occhi trasparenti il Dottore, _sinceri._  
Ed è un sentimento così torbido e _inadatto_ quello che si agita nel suo petto.   
È un’emozione così familiare e aliena allo stesso tempo che stona sul suo viso, come se qualcuno avesse accostato al suo nome un aggettivo sbagliato.   
È una sensazione ingombrante - dolorosa.   
Il Master si abbandona contro il suo petto, la fronte nascosta nell’incavo del suo collo.   
"Perché?" chiede - _supplica._

Il Dottore chiude gli occhi e tace. 

"C'è una leggenda che ruota attorno a noi, sai?"  
Il Dottore gli rivolge un'occhiata sfuggente, tornando a occuparsi del sintonizzatore di frequenze che è riuscito a mettere insieme negli ultimi tre mesi.   
Il Master azzera la distanza che li separa, si siede al suo fianco - piedi nudi scolpiti nell’ambra. 

Lei lo scruta in silenzio, il lenzuolo stretto al petto come uno scudo, _inutile._  
"Il re senza scacchiera e la signora del nulla."  
Il Master indica con un cenno del capo un punto lontano oltre l’orizzonte, si porta le ginocchia al petto. È una posa così infantile da essere difficile da ricollegare all’immagine dello stesso uomo che ha speso tutte le sue forze a spazzar via ogni creatura vivente presente sul loro pianeta natale.

_Gallifrey._

Gli asteroidi scivolano via placidi lungo i fianchi della cella, accompagnando il silenzio quieto che segue.  
“E come finisce?” Domanda, cercando invano di rilevare qualche frequenza.

"Caduti entrambi, uccisi dalle loro stesse illusioni."  
Il Dottore inclina appena il mento nella sua direzione, lo fissa. 

La barba è tornata a contornargli il viso - un profilo che il riflesso delle sbarre scolpisce nel buio, plasma. 

"Perché sei venuto qui?" gli chiede, e il Master _ride_ – gli occhi accesi di quel bagliore divertito e amaro che non lo abbandona neppure quando lei torna a dargli le spalle.

"Non lo so." Ammette dopo qualche istante al silenzio cosmico della stanza.

La verità è la speranza di un ragazzino che non ha mai smesso di credere nel suo ritorno.

Seduta a gambe incrociate sul letto, uno yogurt alla fragola in mano, il Dottore coglie la _banalità_ di quel momento, la sua umanità. 

Il Master è immerso nella lettura dell’unico libro rimasto in tutta la cella, tra le labbra un cucchiaino mezzo pieno. 

Non si è accorto di star disegnando linee invisibili sulla sua pelle, i capelli che gli piovono sulla fronte come inchiostro, intessendo trame di luce sul suo volto.

Non si è accorto di essersi _abituato_ a momenti come quello, a frammenti di vita nei quali il Dottore si diverte a provocarlo se lui la ignora, o in cui per entrambi èperfettamente _concepibile_ farsi i dispetti e ridere della reazione irritata dell’altro. 

Non si è accorto che dopo il sesso è diventato naturale non dover più contare le ferite reciproche o il tempo che il destino minaccia ancora di strappar loro.

Il Dottore allunga il piede a sfiorare la copertina del libro fino a chiuderlo.   
"Tutto bene?" gli chiede, rimestando il cucchiaino nello yogurt. "Sembri... pensieroso."

Il Master inclina il mento nella sua direzione e alza un sopracciglio quando lei gli sottrae il cucchiaino dalle labbra. Fuori dalla cella, il tempo scivola con pigra indolenza, portando via la confusione dell’ultimo turno di ronda prima della sera.   
Il Dottore ha occhi limpidi, sinceri - un verde bosco spolverato di screziature ambrate.   
Sorride, il Master, ed è _strano_. Privo del consueto sarcasmo il sorriso è una piega che non gli appartiene e che gli _tira_ gli angoli della bocca, regalandogli un aspetto diverso – più _infantile_ _._   
Le cerca la bocca, intreccia le dita nei suoi capelli ancora umidi dalla doccia.   
“Kafka è deprimente."

Il Dottore sbuffa, alzando gli occhi al cielo.   
"Sarà allegro Tolstoj."  
“Un classico."  
"Un macigno."  
Il Master sospira, staccandosi dalle sue labbra e rivolgendole un’espressione apparentemente ferita.

_“_ _M_ _elodrammatic_ _a.”_ _  
_Il Dottore torna a fissare lo sguardo sul vasetto di yogurt e si schiarisce la voce.  
"Per essere un Signore del Tempo dovresti trovarlo molto _calzante_."  
"Quindi mi stai dicendo che dovrei trovare appagante l’idea di essere paragonato a uno scarafaggio."

“Idiota.”

Il vasetto rovina a terra con un _tud_ sordo - la mano del Master che la afferra delicatamente per le spalle e la attrae a sé.

Il Dottore lo tocca come se fosse la cosa più fragile al mondo, come se valesse _davvero_ qualcosa, e lui sospira sotto le sue mani - sul suo cuore. Gli sfiora le spalle, la linea tesa degli addominali, i fianchi.   
Traccia con la punta delle dita i contorni della sua figura, disegnando i profili di un argine alquale cerca disperatamente di aggrapparsi per sfuggire alle rapide inesorabili di un destino che sembra incombere su di loro ogni istante di più.

Entrambi inseguono il fantasma di qualcosa a cui non osano dare un nome, un sentimento così terribilmente torbido e iniquo - _impossibile_ _._

La penombra della cella cala come un sipario sui loro profili intrecciati.

La verità è che a volte non c’è nulla da condividere.   
Nessun racconto emozionante, nessun ricordo.   
A volte le giornate sono soltanto un insieme di atti puramente consequenziali, azioni a cui segueil loro diretto corollario.   
Il Dottore percorre ad una ad una le vertebre della sua schiena in punta di dita, distratta.   
"Tu pensi che sia un loro dovere giudicarci?"  
Il Master si crogiola ancora un po’ nel suo tocco senza dar cenno di averla sentita.   
"Pensi che abbia alcun... _senso_?"  
Il Master inspira, voltandosi verso di lei.   
"No."  
Dita d’ebano le sfiorano delicate uno zigomo, riportando in ordine una ciocca bionda sfuggita all’acconciatura. Sei mesi? Sette? Il consueto taglio ordinato ha ormai lasciato spazio a una zazzera bionda e indomabile.

"Perché?"  
Occhi scuri, appesantiti dalla stanchezza, la scrutano con una serietà incredibilmente lucida.   
"Perché è impossibile giudicare creature come noi, _Theta_." Il Master si inclina in avanti,gravitando a un soffio dalle sue labbra. _"Divinità_ come noi."

"Eppure è già successo."

Assottiglia gli occhi, la fissa - dubbioso.   
"Gli uomini si sono arrogati da soli il diritto di giudicare i loro dèi e, alla fine, li hanno uccisi."  
Il Master sorride, denti e null'altro. 

"Non si può uccidere un dio."  
Il Dottore si alza, trattenuto a stento dalle dita languide che le sfiorano l’interno del polso.   
“Sarò anche un dio eppure sanguino, _Koschei_."

Labbra docili ripercorrono i contorni sbiaditi di un morso. Il Master le prende il mento tra le dita, costringendola a guardarlo.   
"Eppure _desidero_."  
"Come ogni dio."  
"Come ogni _uomo_."  
Il suo bacio è il principio di un incendio destinato a divorare tutto. 

I presentimenti sono moti improvvisi della coscienza.   
Sono increspature nell'acqua, scie impalpabili e fugaci che l’istinto insegue, tentando di invano di afferrare. 

Il Dottore socchiude gli occhi, lo cerca - lo trova ancora al suo fianco, addormentato.   
Una tigre che sonnecchia pigra, godendo dei primi raggi tiepidi del sole.  
È nudo. Lo sono entrambi.   
Due profili tratteggiati distrattamente dal riverbero che filtra dalla porta, fasci di muscoli e ossa intrecciate, pelle d’ambra contro madreperla.  
Il Dottore lo ascolta respirare nell'incavo del suo collo, percorre la sua nuca in punta delle dita - sotto i polpastrelli la consistenza soffice dei suoi capelli scuri _._  
Scivola lungo i muscoli dell'avambraccio, blandisce la curva aspra dei suoi fianchi, si ferma sull’orlo del bacino, dove traccia piccoli cerchi concentrici.   
Trema il suo respiro, e i muscoli si flettono e si distendono sotto le sue mani – il Master apre gli occhi ancora appannati dal sonno e la _fissa._  
Nell’attimo che segue lei non dice niente- non ci riesce.   
Ascolta le sue dita stringerle il polso, _invitarla_ _,_ e pregustare già con malizia l’ironia dei loro ruoli adesso invertiti.

Vittima e carnefice. Il Dottore accoglie le sue labbra sulla tempia, lungo gli zigomi - artiglisnudati che le solleticano la pelle con fare provocatorio _._  
Si inarca contro di lui e lui la accontenta, si spinge contro il suo corpo con uno sbuffo divertito e le cinge i fianchi in una morsa stretta, ribaltando le posizioni.

Una curva sottile e indifesa. Iridi scure si posano sul suo viso, beffarde. 

"A qualcuno piace giocare con il fuoco." La ammonisce, e scende a sfiorarle le labbra. Il suo respiro indugia sulla pelle per qualche istante, per poi scendere a tratteggiare con la lingua la piega morbida del collo. Il Dottore chiude gli occhi, libera un respiro tremante –le unghie appuntate sulla sua schiena nuda e abbronzata.

Non c'è fretta nei loro movimenti, nei suoi gesti; una calma che si perde nell'urgenza con cui luile schiude le cosce e _affonda_ – i loro respiri infranti dalla sorpresa.   
Il Dottore flette la schiena all'indietro, intreccia le gambe attorno ai suoi fianchi – le lenzuola scivolano attorno ai loro corpi nell’eco di un abbraccio lasso e disperato. 

Geme il Master, un riverbero cupo e roco che gli risale il petto e si fa strada sulle sue labbra tumide e rosse di baci. Le sfiora la nuca umida, sollevandole il mento fino a costringerla ad alzare il viso e a guardarlo.

È bella, bella oltre ogni dire e per un attimo la perfezione di quella scena si incrina, restituendo peso alla realtà di quello che stanno vivendo. 

Un momento di normalità pressoché comune, che potrebbe appartenere a qualsiasi altra coppia. Il Master si scopre quasi infastidito da quel pensiero, e libera un ansito sorpreso quando il Dottore fa leva contro di lui e ribalta le posizioni, schiacciandolo contro il materasso.

Ride il Master, e lei con lui - ed è come sentire quella piccola bolla di perfezione incrinarsi sempre di più attimo dopo attimo, fino ad infrangersi. 

Nell’istante in cui tutto intorno a lui sembra esplodere, il Master si tende verso di lei alla ricerca spasmodica delle sue labbra e _viene_ , tremante, cingendola a sé in un abbraccio umido e scoordinato.

_Io resto al tuo fianco._ Vorrebbe dirle.   
_E tu?_

L’aria ha un sapore familiare di umidità e sesso. 

Le luci al neon che scandiscono l’alternarsi tra notte e giorno sono ancora spente, ma l’atmosfera è pervasa ugualmente dal consueto ronzio dei cavi elettrici che alimentano l’impianto del braccio ovest. 

Il Master le sfiora un angolo delle labbra con il pollice e resta ad ascoltare il suo respiro infrangersi sulla pelle.  
Ricorda il vento sul viso, la pioggia lungo le braccia.   
Ricorda il cielo grigio, il lampo che aveva illuminato l'orizzonte.   
Ricorda l’odore del sangue e i suoi occhi, le sue mani, il tentativo disperato di convincerlo a restare al suo fianco.

_Resta._

Ricorda l'impatto sordo con la terra e il dolore, il ronzio nelle orecchie, il sangue in gola, il respiro che brucia.   
Ricorda il senso di impotenza e la rabbia e la voglia disperata di compiere quel passo, di sollevarsi e sfrecciar via per la foresta pur di raggiungerlo e cancellare quello sguardo deluso e ferito dal suo viso e provare finalmente che...   
_Almeno stavolta ti prego resta al mio fianco._ _  
_Il Dottore sospira, intreccia le dita nei suoi capelli e socchiude gli occhi, raggomitolandosi contro il suo petto.

“Stavolta non te ne andrai, vero?”

Il Master la attrae a sé – si stringe a lei, alsuo futuro, a tutto quello a cui non vuole rinunciare -e ingoia un grumo di malinconia e bisogno.

“No.” Le dice, ma è una rassicurazione celata da un velo di menzogna sottile e _doloros_ _o_ \- lo strano paradosso che unisce orgoglio e desiderio. “Non ancora.” Aggiunge, e storna lo sguardo verso la finestra.

Naso dritto, aristocratico, zigomi affilati. L'algida eleganza degli dèi. 

“Ma lo farai.” Puntualizza, inclinando il viso.

La sua attenzione oscilla tra occhi e labbra, come indecisa su quale dettaglio soffermarsi. Il Master si abbandona all’abbraccio avvolgente del suo odore, della sua presenza. Resta in ascolto del martellare serrato di due cuori che battono allo stesso ritmo dei suoi. 

“Mai.” Soffia.  
Ed è l’unica promessa di cui entrambi hanno bisogno per sentirsi a casa.

Il primo ad accorgersi che qualcosa non va è lui. 

_"_ _Allarme. Intrusi nel settore ovest._ _Protocollo_ _di emergenza in attivazione_ _."_

Il Master si solleva dal letto di scatto, occhi spalancati nel buio assoluto della cella.

“Alzati. Fa in fretta.” E lo sguardo che le rivolge è terribilmente sincero edesposto - un profilo nudo e senza maschere che la quotidianità ha reso più fragile, _umano_. 

_Che succede?_ Vorrebbe chiedere lei. “Quanto tempo abbiamo?” Si ritrova a dire, invece.

Estrae la maglia dal cumulo di vestiti, dita febbrili che lottano per rimettere a verso i pantaloni.

Il Master inclina il viso verso la porta, resta in ascolto. Rumore di passi a quattro, forse cinquecento metri di distanza.

“Uno, forse due minuti. Resta lì all’angolo. Qualsiasi cosa ti dicano di fare-” e si interrompe. Ha solo una camicia addosso e il Dottore può sentire ancora il _suo_ odore impresso nella stoffa, un'essenza leggera come il vento d'estate.

I neon si accendono all’improvviso, riversando sui loro profili una pioggia di luce tremante, le pareti in metallo che vibrano sotto l’eco cadenzata di nuovi passi.

_"_ _Allarme. Intrusi nel settore ovest._ _Protocollo_ _di emergenza in attivazione_ _."_

La porta della cella si disintegra, il vetro della feritoia che esplode, andando in mille pezzi.

Il primo istinto del Dottore è quello di buttarsi al suolo, di appiattirsi contro il linoleum del pavimento. Mentre rovina a terra allunga un braccio ad afferrarlo ma il Master si sottrae con un movimento fluido, fissando il riverbero del laser contro il profilo slabbrato della parete.  
"Che diamine fai?" Grida, ma lui scatta in avanti, piedi nudi e pugni serrati. Colpisce la sentinella Judoon in pieno petto, fendendo l'aria con la grazia di un felino e riportandosi poi in posizione d'attacco. La sentinella indietreggia per il contraccolpo e preme il grilletto del blaster. Il Master è veloce a reagire e rotola di lato, uscendo dalla sua linea di tiro e portandosi alle sue spalle, il TCE puntato alla nuca. 

_Un altro passo e ti uccido_ ringhia furioso nella sua mente. _Puntalo su di lei e giuro che ti disintegro, molecola per molecola_. 

La sentinella accenna a muoversi e lui preme il grilletto.

La presenza mastodontica del Judoon scompare e il Master si raggomitola al suolo senza dire una parola, le nocche ferite e sanguinolente.   
“Non è nulla." La rassicura, ma il Dottore si precipita ugualmente su di lui.   
"Le loro tute." Aggiunge solo. "Sono rinforzate."

“Ma non mi dire. È un miracolo che tu non l’abbia rotta. Sarebbe stato più utile usare _quello_ , invece che divertirsi a prenderlo a pugni _.”_

Il Master socchiude le palpebre, stringendo il pugno con la mano sana.

“C’era energia sufficiente per un solo colpo. Ma adesso non importa. Devo muovermi.”  
Le luci si spengono all'improvviso, precipitando l’intero corridoio nel buio.

Il Dottore si siede al suo fianco, strappando un lembo di lenzuolo e avvolgendolo intorno alla mano ferita.

“ _Dobbiamo_.” Lo corregge e occhi d’ebano si spostano ad osservare il suo viso attraverso il riverbero fioco delle spie di emergenza.

Inspira, espira. La consueta maschera di indifferenza cala lentamente al suo posto.

“No, vado solo io. Per te è più sicuro restare qui.”

Vacilla, il Dottore, il corpo scosso da una corrente invisibile agli occhi.

"Che intendi?" 

Il Master alza le spalle, stornando lo sguardo.

“Non posso permettermi di farmi trovare con te. Jack e i rinforzi arriveranno a momenti.”

Vorrebbe aggiungere altro.   
Vorrebbe dirle qualcosa che sia in grado di rassicurarla, offrirle le spiegazioni che merita.   
Vorrebbe, ma non c’è abbastanza tempo. 

"Da quanto lo sai?"  
La sua voce è un pungolo gelido nelle membra, le sue labbra una lama sottile, pallida. 

“Quanto?”  
"Mi dispiace."

“Certo.”

Gli rivolge un sorriso sarcastico, il Dottore, e poi si alza in piedi. Il Master non cambia posizione,il cuore stretto in una morsa d'acciaio. 

Il richiamo preoccupato di Jack riporta entrambi alla realtà.

“Doc, mi senti? Sto arrivando!”

Il Master esita per qualche istante sul ciglio della porta. Non c'è compassione in quelle iridi di giada purissima, nessuna comprensione. 

"Prenditi cura di te." sussurra a mezza bocca, ma le parole escono soffocate - un singulto inghiottito dall’incombere cadenzato di voci e passi che si precipitano verso di loro.

Il Dottore lo lascia scivolare oltre la soglia senza accennare a fermarlo. Lei invece resta lì, immobile, ad osservare il suo profilo dissolversi nel ventre buio della prigione.   
Quando Jack la trova, è solo una gelida consolazione quella che riesce a cogliere nel suo abbraccio. Il vuoto divorante dell’ennesimo tradimento. 

“Andrà tutto bene, doc. Adesso ci sono qui io.”

"Find what you love and let it kill you.  
For all things will kill you, both slowly and fastly,   
but it’s much better to be killed by a lover."  
\- Charles Bukowski -


End file.
